


Miracle

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A twist at the end, GOSE prompt, Happy Reading, Jihoon can turn time back for three seconds, Jihoon has a boon, Love Confession, M/M, Soonyoung is well...you'll see, Very short Drabble, prompt credit goes to woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Jihoon uses his three-second backward time skip boon to confess his feelings for Soonyoung.(A.K.A the prompt I stole from woozi, that featured in latest GOSE episode)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a mega JC fic amongst other things and I'm relaxing myself by writing another fic. I'm stupid.   
> Hope you smile at least once while reading this uwu.

Jihoon nervously taps the polished table, lips gently caught between the painless grip of his teeth, casually yet anxiously peering at his work partner, now and then. One close look at Jihoon's eyes would enable even an inattentive person to notice the smudge of worry and concealed fondness circling the orbs, but this is Kwon Soonyoung we are talking about.

Kwon Soonyoung- the kind of person who runs his head first in any matter and has a shallow perception of issues that even an intricate problem appears uncomplicated to him.

It comes handy at times, Jihoon is not going to lie. But he wishes his somewhat of a friend can closely monitor his actions and understand that he has developed an insufferable crush for him since, _well_ , forever.

The problem at the hand is, what was a mere crush had amounted to a solid feel of “like” which in the course of time has perfectly transcended on to the cusp of “like” and “love”.

Jihoon examines Soonyoung, who is busy scrolling through something in his phone- a regular habit of his after finishing his coffee and returning back to the top floor of their office building to hoard himself with work.

 _Why the hell did I fall for you?_ Jihoon begrudgingly thinks, trying to placate the burgeoning fondness for the boy.

Thinking back, Jihoon finds that the man didn’t make any particular move to attract him. He just came, smiled at him like he fixed the stars in his skies, clung to him incessantly, and made him double over with his small jokes.

Soonyoung does not fit Jihoon’s standards at all. But miraculously, he has made Jihoon hold a torch for him by doing the bare minimum.

‘God...’ Jihoon bemoans his pathetic self. He is the trainer of a reputable music label. He shouldn’t be working his mind around yearning for the Production manager’s attention.

Ethically, it is improper to develop a relationship at the workplace and above all, both of them are well into the thirties.

There are a thousand reasons as to why he shouldn’t be pining after, but Kwon Soonyoung is someone who is capable of making you hurl your logical reasoning out of the window.

‘Ready, Jihoon?’ Soonyoung pockets his phone, ready to leave with him but Jihoon shakes his head, glued to his seat as he puts up a tired facade.

‘Don’t feel like, Kwon. Five more minutes.’

Soonyoung, just like what he had envisioned, throws a look of concern at him, and Jihoon’s heart jumps at the gesture, pulling him to millions of wishful thoughts of Soonyoung actually liking him back- that is lurking in the deepest pit of his mind.

‘Should we visit a doctor?’ Soonyoung inches closer, eyes zeroed on him but Jihoon dismisses it with a shake of his head.

‘No, no need to.’ 

Now, really, an idea surfaces. 

Jihoon has a power up his sleeve, literally. He doesn't know if he should call it a power, because it is not something innate. A blessing, perhaps?

One night, while traveling, Jihoon helped a staggering old woman to her home. While letting her down carefully from his car, she threw a meaningful glance at him. 

_**"Snap your fingers thrice and turn your time back wise..."** _

Jihoon had frowned at that puzzle. It didn't even strike him as a puzzle initially, because old people tend to blabber incoherent words due to their impaired nervous system. It is inevitable.

A few months later, however, Jihoon was proved wrong. 

While randomly snapping his fingers, he found himself reverting back three seconds into the past . It was nerve-wracking and creepy, all at once. Slowly but surely, the new discovery of his skill had him interested, testing it now and then to actually prove himself that he is not imagining things. The memory of every backward passing of three seconds is retained for Jihoon, but none around him are aware of such law-defying boon possessed by him or the memory they lose when he uses the boon, for that matter. 

The five minutes he had asked is ticking down steadily and Jihoon contemplates using his blessing to find out how Soonyoung would react to his feelings for him. 

He imagines a scenario where Soonyoung rejects him with a polite "sorry." Then their friendship would be marred, and the embarrassment from the failed proposal would haunt Jihoon forever. 

The three-second boon is a good solution. 

He can ask Soonyoung and regardless of the outcome, he can revert back to the time. At least, he could save their friendship and things would stay the same if the confession takes turn for the worse. 

'Soonyoung, I-' Jihoon curls his hands into fists, briskly looking up at the slanted eyes with a parted mouth. 'I like you. I like you so much that I want to hit you and kiss you at the same time.' 

Jihoon blurts out, his chest feeling light after spitting out the truth but at the same time, anxiousness brews in his abdomen when Soonyoung takes his sweet time to answer him back. 

He closely observes and expects anything, anything from his co-worker, but when he spots a hint of put off expression on Soonyoung's face, Jihoon raises his trembling hand to snap his fingers thrice. 

Jihoon can see what is Soonyoung is about to tell him. He doesn't want to hear it. He is not stupid enough to not realize what that kind of expression will entail and he does not want to carry such heavy words in his memory for a lifetime.

_Snap._

_Snap._

_Snap._

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, who is still leveling him the same put-off expression. 

Strange.

Nothing seems to have reverted back and the occupants of the neighboring table, who left at the moment of his snapping fingers are still gone. 

Now how does he ask Soonyoung if he remembers him asking out without being obvious about it?

'Soonyoung? What?' Jihoon vaguely presents and Soonyoung seems to lose his mind at the casual question. 

'What do you mean by wanting to hit me and kiss me at the same time?' Soonyoung vehemently poses his dislike, and Jihoon jerks at the crashing reality of his blessing failing him at the critical moment of his life. 

Soonyoung is worth the exaggeration. 

'I- can you forget what I said?' Jihoon pleads, hoping that the other would oblige to his kind request. His brain screams at him that the plan is futile. 

'Why should I?' Soonyoung is now very much annoyed. 'I will not! Who knows after how many years you will make this kind of confession to me, joking or not, I am accepting your heart and you better fucking go out with me!' 

Soonyoung's outburst garners few curious glances from people around but Jihoon pays no attention to them, as his heart tumbles with excitement from the possible meaning behind it.

'You really...really like me?' 

'Without a doubt! I have been planning to ask you out myself when you...you know, look less murderous.' Soonyoung delivers those words with a boyish grin that a school of butterflies tickles his chest, eyes trailing after the curve of defined jaw and the barest hint of squish adorning his face. 

While sharing a look of unadulterated fondness, Jihoon's mind presents him with a forgotten snippet of memory from the night he helped the old woman.

_**"...but the one for you is immune to your blessing, be wise."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment. It will make me happy.   
> Constructive criticisms are always welcomed.


End file.
